Come What May
by morelli.doy
Summary: "Just for a little moment, Kurt wanted to love this boy like he used to before he broke his heart" Sets on Season 4- 'The Break Up'


**I know what you're thinking, What. A. title.**

**Shut up, I'm not creative in the title making department, I suck… and I'm not sure I should publish this story, I mean have you seen my post? My Dramione edits are crappy and my shitpost is …. Well… shitty**

**So I'm sorry if you don't like this story… I mean I did say I suck, tf do you want from me here right now?**

**And a little special thanks to multiklxine for giving me this idea when all I just wanted is a sad Klaine fanfic rec lmao, still love you tho!**

**And apparently you guys are still here.. so here you go… another crap from me**

**"This is cheating, Kurt"**

**"I transferred school to be with you"**

**"Then talk to me, tell me that you're unhappy. But don't cheat on me"**

**"I was with someone"**

Bright blue eyes snapped open, making those awful and horrible flashbacks to instantly disappear, Kurt took in a deep breath as he tried to calm his breathing and hopefully get rid of that heavy feeling in his chest. And once again, that horrid reminder started screaming at the back of his head

Blaine Anderson has cheated on him

Kurt wanted to comfort himself, saying that it was just a dream that it never really happened, that it was all a dream and he is still asleep on his bed at Lima, waiting for his dad to come barge in asking for his help to make some difficult breakfast.

But as he glanced down to Blaine, he sees the boy is peacefully sleeping on top of him, clutching onto Kurt's black shirt, as if he was afraid that Kurt would leave him. And that causes tears to stung in Kurt's blue eyes and felt a knife stabbing his chest repeatedly

He should push the boy away, wake him rudely and demand the boy to leave his room and never set his foot in it again. But he doesn't have the strength to do it. He is emotionally and physically tired, all he wanted right now is to stay in this bed and cuddle with Blaine until his pain and hurt is gone, he wanted to cuddle with Blaine until he can forget about the pain the same boy has caused on him. Just for a little moment, Kurt wanted to love this boy like he used to before he broke his heart

Hesitantly, Kurt reached down to the sleeping boy and toyed with one of his messy curls and noticed that there's some gel on it. Kurt quickly pulled his hand away as he took in a deep breath, silently scolding himself for letting his emotions run his thoughts

This is not the Blaine Anderson he met at Dalton Academy; this is not the Blaine Anderson who always prided himself to loyalty and honesty, this is not the Blaine Anderson who always thought that cheating is beneath him. This is not his Blaine anymore

And it killed him

Silently, Kurt moved from beneath Blaine and off the bed, listening to Blaine's small whimper as if he had sensed he has lost something dear to him – or someone dear to him. Kurt just stood still, not wanting to make a sudden move that could make the younger boy aware of him out of the bed and having another talk that would positively ends up with him crying and yelling and Blaine also crying but apologizing and he didn't want that in what seems like 6 in the morning

After what seems like hours to Kurt, he finally opened his eyes and let out the breath he didn't knew he held onto as he saw Blaine to continue on his sleep as he took Kurt's pillow and brought it to his chest, clutching it closer to his nose, accepting the soft pillow as Kurt. The taller brunette quickly looked away, not strong enough to look at the true picture of innocence in front of him.

Kurt once again took a deep breath before quickly made his way out of his room, wanting some air to breath. So he went to the window and opened it and was welcomed with the sound of hustling around New York. He took in the sight around him, feeling a little therapeutic and he could feel his nerves calmed a little as he watched the people making their way through each other to get to their destination

Kurt always enjoyed waking up early to just view the passersby with a cup of coffee in his hand; most people would think him as weird as nobody would find it calming or even therapeutic to just watch people and cars passing by each other, but to Kurt, he finds it calming to just look over the people passing by and even silently judging their fashion choice

As he took a deep breath, Kurt stood up straight and made his way in the dark to the kitchen, wanting to make a coffee for himself before the inevitable happens. As he waits for the coffee to be finished, he made his way once again in the dark to the living room, not wanting to switch on the lights and as he finally made his way to the nearest chair that he could find, he flopped onto it as he rubbed his temple, trying to calm himself once again. He started to recall the words Blaine had said to him last night

"**I needed you. I needed you around and you weren't there"**

It's not fair. How come it was his fault? He was told to chase for his dreams, he was told to achieve it and own it like he's supposed to, all he did was do what he was told and all he gotten in return was pain and hurt and that is not his fault!

**"And I was lonely. And I'm...I'm really sorry"**

"Shut up" he said in the dark as he is now rubbing the tiredness off his eyes, clearly irritated with his own mind

**"I needed you. And I was lonely. And I'm sorry**"

"Shut up" Kurt growled this time in the dark as he now ran his hand through his hair, on the edge with the voice at the back of his head, his eyes closed as he tried to find some patience and rationale for himself but the voice still won't shut up

**"I was lonely"**

**"I'm lonely"**

**"I needed you"**

"Shut-,"

Kurt words were cut short when he heard heavy footsteps making its way out. Kurt took in a deep breath, readying himself to finally confront Blaine and maybe – just maybe have an adult talk with him without any yelling

He waited until the footsteps became closer and at the same time is heart beat his beating even faster than ever, but as he looked at to the person who had just stepped out, he lets out a relieved sigh; then slowly he spoke, "You can't just run away"

Finn, who was walking as silently as he could, jumped a little as he heard Kurt's voice, quickly he turned around and watch as Kurt slowly turned on the light next to him, "Dude! You totally spooked me!" he whispered harshly, not trying to wake anyone up, "I thought I was the only one awake"

Kurt shrugged tiredly, "I've been waiting somebody to come out" he said with tiredness latching onto every of his words, Finn could clearly see the tiredness on the other man's face, tainting the always vibrant feature, "I was hoping it would be Blaine."

"You guys okay?" Finn asked worriedly, he had never seen his step-brother this tired. And that brotherly instinct inside him started to appear, readying himself to cause some commotion and kick Blaine Warbler's ass

"I kinda feel like I'm going to die" he admitted truthfully as laid back in his seat, "Guess I don't have to ask what you're doing apparently"

The taller man quickly looked away, the urge to kick Blaine's ass was quickly replaced with heartbreak and lost. He quickly took in a deep breath, "I'll talk to her about it; I just gotta get away for a little bit"

Kurt just sat there, staring at the tall man that is now his step-brother. A lot has change for the past few years, they used to be kids who would always discussed about what song to sing every time for Glee club or would either hung out at the mall, talking about literally everything.

And now, he doesn't even know what's Mike or Quinn doing at the moment. Or how Mercedes is doing at UCLA or Puck… whatever he is doing at the moment. It is as if everyone just vanish from the surface of the earth

"Six month ago, did you ever think that things would be like this?"

Finn's lips quirked in that weird ways of his as he replied; "sometimes I miss high school, you know?" he said sadly and Kurt couldn't help but smile sadly at that. "Come on; give me a hug before I go"

Kurt immediately stood up and brought himself into Finn's long arms, tightening his arms around the large man, god how he missed this big dork. As they pulled away from each other, Finn gave Kurt a warm smile as he patted his step-brother's shoulder.

As the tall man made his way to the door, Kurt asked; "Do you want me to say anything to Rachel?"

He stopped with his hand on the handle, clearly considering the offer but quickly answered; "No" and with that the former quarterback quickly made his way out, disappearing into the halls.

Kurt flopped himself down once again on his seat and let out a sigh, he rubbed his eyes as he just realized that it is now 6 in the morning. _This is going to be a long day_

"Kurt?" a timid voice called out, stilling Kurt in his seat

"Kurt? You there? Why are you sleeping there?" the voice asked worriedly as Kurt could sense the tiredness also in his voice and also what sounded like pain. Kurt took in a deep breath, before finding his courage and brought his head up to meet Blaine's worried gaze

And boy, didn't he regretted it

All those beautiful memories started to fill in his memory, but it was all muted and was replaced with those hurtful words

**"I needed you, I needed you around and you weren't around"**

**"I was lonely"**

**"I'm so sorry"**

**"I was with someone"**

Quickly, Kurt stood up from his seat, his breath erratic as tears started to well up in his eyes as Blaine stared at him with so many concern in the world. The world stood still for minute between them; all they could hear was the erratic breathing of Kurt and maybe the beating of the broken heart of both broken lovers

"Leave" Kurt spoke, breaking the silence as he clenched his teeth, "Now"

"Kurt-,"

"No!" Kurt harshly whispered, not wanting wake up Rachel from her slumber, he strode his way to Blaine with anger and resentment in his eyes, "You don't get to come here and tell me that you cheated on me and blame it all on me, you don't get to tell me that I left you when you were the one who practically told me to get my dreams, you don't get to blame it all on me when it was you who cheated, not me. It wasn't me who was unfaithful, but you! You were the one who lied, not me! So stop blaming it on me when we both know it was all your fault"

Kurt took in a deep breath as he watches Blaine crumbled in sadness and hurt, the boy quickly looked down to his feet as he spoke softly, "you promised me once" Blaine whisper lowly, still not looking Kurt in the eyes but the taller man could still hear the sadness in the boy's voice, "that you wouldn't say goodbye to me"

Kurt froze as he heard that, but Blaine was still looking down on his feet to notice the pain on Kurt's beautiful feature

"Are you saying goodbye to me now?"

Kurt felt like hyperventilating right now, he took a step back for a moment as he looked away from the boy in front of him. Was he? Was he finally going to say goodbye to Blaine? To the boy who had taught him about finding his courage, to the boy who taught him how to love, to the boy who he always thought as his best friend until the end of world. Was he ready to say goodbye?

Then he brought his gaze to his former lover and also at the same time Blaine decided to look up to him and their gaze clashed. And once again those beautiful memories started to haunt his mind, but this time without those awful voices

**"You moved me Kurt"**

**"I love you"**

**"Are you crazy? You're like the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio"**

**"You're the love of my life Kurt"**

"Please…" Kurt gasped as he closed his eyes; tears were now falling freely from his eyes, not wanting to see that that beautiful brown orbs and the memories that it brought, he's not strong enough for it, "Just leave, please"

He heard Blaine taking a deep breath before exhaling, then without any word he heard footstep coming closer to him but it stopped in its track before quickly changed it course to Kurt's room. With his eyes still closed Kurt lets out a silent sob as he tried his best to get rid of the memories that still haunted his mind

Then after what felt like hours to Kurt, Blaine spoke, "I- I'm gonna go now…" his voice sounded afraid and nervous and slowly Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine with his luggage next to him, but he could also see the pain in the boy's eyes

"Kurt, I am so sorry-,"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know now" he said harshly as he looked away from his former lover, he wrapped his arms around him in a defensive stance, not wanting his wall to fall again. Not in front of Blaine.

Blaine just stood there, waiting for inevitable 'goodbye' but nothing came as he just stood there for the most of 5 minute. "Kurt" he called once again, sounding desperate and sad as Kurt continued to look away from him

"I love you, and I am so sorry, please talk to me"

And when he didn't get any reply, Blaine turned around and took in a shaky breath and made his way to the door and pushed the door open. He turned to Kurt and once again spoke; "I'll call you when I get there?"

No answer

"I love you Kurt"

No answer

And with that, Blaine finally made his way down the hall and closed the door behind him. And as the door closed shut, Kurt finally fell on the ground, silently sobbing as he clenched his chest, hoping that it would ease up the pain in there. After a few deep breath, he looked up to the door where Blaine had just went through and hoarsely spoke to the empty living room

"Goodbye… Blaine Anderson"


End file.
